Currently, portable products, such as smartphones and the like, are becoming thinner, brighter and lower in power consumption. For products employing liquid crystal display panels, such as cellphones or the like, metal backplates are removed from their backlight module to realize thinner products at present, but this will result in a degradation of an overall structural strength of the products.